


40 Years of Dean Winchester

by sunshine_disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Dean and Cas get married, Deans life, this is just the entirety of dean's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_disaster/pseuds/sunshine_disaster
Summary: Dean's life is full of sad and happy moments, these are the big ones.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	40 Years of Dean Winchester

Dean Winchester was four years old when his mom died, he didn't understand why she had been taken from him, and he didn't speak for a year.

Dean Winchester was six years old the first time his dad hit him. He had gotten distracted by a bunch of puppies in a shop window and his dad found him two hours later at the police station. He wasn’t able to look at dogs without panicking for the next twenty years. 

Dean Winchester was nine years old the first time he was left alone with his brother for longer than four hours. His dad went away on a hunt for the weekend, and Bobby wasn’t able to take them in because he was on his own hunt. Dean didn’t eat out of fear they would run out of the little bit of food they had. 

Dean Winchester was ten the first time his dad made him stay home from school because the bruises would be too hard to explain. He missed a week of school before his dad let him go back, but by then they were already packing up to go to their next hunt anyway. 

Dean Winchester was twelve when he stopped being surprised when his dad would return from a hunt angry. He would shove Dean out of the way. Dean spent a lot of time with split lips and bruised ribs. 

Dean Winchester was fourteen when he was approached by a tall man in a black jacket, he told Dean he’d give him some money if he let him take Dean up to his hotel room. Dean had spent the last of their money trying to get dinner for Sam. He followed the man.

Dean Winchester was sixteen when he lost the money his dad left them. He spent the next two months living the life he’s always wanted. His dad brought him back to reality just when he began to believe he was safe.

Dean Winchester was seventeen when his dad sent him on his first solo hunt. It was a regular haunting. It should have been easy. Dean saw it as a warning, he’d been careless with his sexuality, he knew better now.

Dean Winchester was seventeen when Sam ran away. His dad beat him worse than he ever had. Dean knew it was his fault. 

Dean Winchester was eighteen when he dropped out of school. He only had one more year, but he didn’t see the point in going. What was he going to do with a degree? 

Dean Winchester was twenty when he stopped asking permission to go on hunts. His dad couldn’t stop him anymore, but he’d still sit up a little straighter when they were in the same room.

Dean Winchester was twenty-two when Sam ran away to Stanford. He was all alone in the cruel world he called his own. 

Dean Winchester was twenty-six when his dad went missing on a hunt. He knew he had to look for him. He hoped his brother would come with him. 

Dean Winchester was twenty-seven when his dad died. He didn’t understand why he felt a sense of relief.

Dean Winchester was twenty-nine when his eyes landed on an angel. His blade deflected on his chest, and his breath caught in his throat. 

Dean Winchester was thirty-four the first time he kissed a boy simply because he wanted to. 

Dean Winchester was thirty-six when he kneeled to the ground and asked his angel to marry him. 

Dean Winchester was thirty-seven when he stood before his family and friends and said “I do.” His angel looked more beautiful than the stars in the sky.

Dean Winchester was forty when his angel was ripped from him. He fell to the ground in agony.

Dean Winchester was forty when he was thrown into a nail in the wall. 

Dean Winchester was forty when he took his last breath, for the last time. He said goodbye to the world that had failed him one too many times. 

Dean Winchester was no more.


End file.
